Breaking Down
by scisaacinmypants
Summary: Erica is pregnant, and doesn't want to be bothered. Scott just wants to comfort his pregnant mate. *Might be continued into chapters* Written with badassbetabitch


Erica dragged herself up stairs, sighing to herself. She didn't know why she kept trying to talk to her parents about anything, they were just going to push aside and tell her she was stupid. Erica definitely didn't want to tell them that she was pregnant. She flopped down onto her empty bed and covered her face with her arms, too lazy to take off her boots and jacket. Scott heard Erica come in and stepped out of the bathroom, frowning slightly, sensing the distress on her.

"Baby what's wrong?"

He sat down and pulled her in his lap, resting his hand on her stomach.

"Can you not?" She asked getting out of his lap to take off her boots and hang up her jacket. Erica wasn't in the mood for Scott to be touching her stomach or being pulled into someone's lap like a child.

Scott looked at her with a hurt expression and sat back, putting his hands in his lap. She had never pushed him away like this before.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked quietly, his voice cracking slightly.

Erica rolled her eyes, glad that her back was towards him. " No Scott, you didn't do anything wrong. Except keep making go see my parents who don't give a rats ass about me at all" She growled a little and pulled off her shirt and tossing it in a corner to get away from the scent of her parents' house.

Scott frowned even more and cleared his throat. He couldn't believe she was talking to him like this, especially when he hadn't done anything. He got up and grabbed his pillow, yanking the door open.

"I'm sleeping on the couch," he said quietly.

He walked out and slammed the door, heading downstairs to the couch.

" Fine!" Erica's anger flared and she punched the dresser before she sat down on the ground, bringing her knees to her chest. She was getting seriously stressed out about everything and Derek hadn't talk to her at all, she hadn't meant to snap and Scott at all.

That's what he gets for trying to comfort his pregnant girlfriend. He gets yelled at and pushed away and treated like shit, added on top of his already shitty day. He put his pillow down on the couch and grabbed a blanket off the back, wrapping it around him as he blinked a few tears away. He hated crying, but it seemed like that was all he did now. Erica didn't want him around now either. Maybe he really was useless around here.

Erica sat there waiting until she heard Scott settle on the couch. Her heart dropped when she heard him sniffle and stood, putting on one of his shirts before wiggling out of her jeans before softly padding down the hallway and down to the living room. "….Scott….?"

Scott turned over to face the couch as soon as he heard Erica's voice and wiped his face quickly. He pulled the blanket up tighter around him and sniffled, hiding his face in his pillow. He wanted to be mad right now, because he was hurt, and he knew as soon as he saw Erica's face, he would instantly forgive her.

Erica bit back her hurt and easily climbed onto the couch, laying down and wrapping her arm around Scott's waist. She rested her forehead in between his shoulder blades. " I'm sorry…" She whispered.

Scott stayed quiet and held back the tears, crossing his arms over his chest. He had been excited to tell her the news about the baby, but now he didn't even want to anymore. He pressed his lips together and wiped away another tear.

" It's kind of not fair that you're allowed to have all these out bursts and run away and I'm not allowed to have one… I don't want my parents to know about this pregnancy. I don't even want to see them anymore… I get ignored here enough by everyone else; I don't need more of it."

Scott shot up quickly and pushed her away.

"Yeah well I've never taken it out on you, have I?" he said, his voice cracking. "By the way we're having three. Two girls and a boy. Congratulations," he said bitterly.

He choked up and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter, gripping it tightly. He couldn't believe Erica was being this way to him. This was supposed to be happy, and exciting. He had been waiting all day to tell her the news and this was how she had to find out. He wiped away another tear and shook slightly.

Erica fell to the floor when Scott shot up, landing hard. She sat up and rubbed her ribs before standing up. " You don't think every time you walked away wasn't taking it out on me?" His logic to her wasn't fair, he was allowed to have lash outs but she wasn't? But what made her run back to their room was Scott telling her she was going to have three babies instead of one. Erica rushed to the connecting bathroom, her dinner coming back up, making her almost miss the toilet.

Scott gripped the counter tighter as she talked and gritted his teeth. He had never taken anything out on Erica. He always made sure he was here for her, especially now. He heard her run upstairs and a few seconds later heard her heaving. He ran upstairs and into the bathroom, holding back her hair and grabbed a washcloth, dabbing at her forehead, momentarily forgetting his anger.

" Don't..." She gasped as another wave of nausea washed over her. Anxiety was rising and she started to cry. "I…I don't want three…" She cried. One baby was scary, three was absolutely terrifying to her and there wasn't anyone that was willing to talk to her and tell her things. Scott was there, yes, but he was as much in the dark as she was.

Scott pulled away slightly and kept his distance.

"But…w-we can do this…I-I'm going to help you, I promise…and…and…"

He didn't know what else to say. He felt completely unwanted and he was pretty sure Erica didn't even want him there. He was tempted to just leave, and not come back, but he had to be here for his child. Or…children.

Erica reached out and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "….Don't leave me….Please…" She said between her soft sobs, she was having a total freak out and she needed him there.

He stopped himself and reached out, pulling her in his arms, rubbing her back softly.

"It's going to be okay…we're going to be fine."

He was still angry, but he still loved Erica. With all his heart. He was almost sure this was the start of the end of them. And he was scared to death. Because she had his heart. But he wasn't so sure he still had hers.

Erica wrapped her arms around him, gripping his shirt tightly as she continued to cry into his chest. She should be happy but she couldn't, it was just a little too much for her right now. Why couldn't she just be a little normal?

Scott held her loosely and picked her up easily, carrying her to the bed. He laid her down gently and pulled the covers up over her.

"You should get some sleep," he said quietly. He pulled away and started to go back downstairs to the couch.

Erica swallowed hard, he was distancing himself and it was breaking her heart. She curled in on herself, her chest feeling tight like someone was slowly sitting on her chest. Her parents were right; she was stupid and didn't deserve to be loved. They were always right. She could see Scott leaving again and this time not coming back.

Scott stopped at the door and turned back to her with tears in his eyes.

"You know…I sat here all day waiting for you to come home," he said, his voice cracking noticeably. "I waited all day. Because I was so excited to tell you about the children you're carrying. My children. I haven't been able to sit still all day. And all I wanted to do was hold you and be close to you so that I could give you the news myself. So that you could be excited with me, about starting our family. That's all I wanted. Everyone pushes me away. And you were the last person I ever thought that would."

Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he looked down at the floor, clutching the doorknob tightly.

Erica pulled the blankets up higher over her head." Sorry for ruining your day…" She mumbled. "… And your life… Sorry for forcing you to leave your mom…. Sorry being so selfish in a way that I was having such a bad…. Sorry that you were the one that found me instead of my alpha… Sorry for even being born…"

Scott shook his head and tried to calm his shaking voice.

"That's what you think I want? For you to apologize? Are you completely dense Erica? Are you so stuck in your own head that you don't realize when someone loves you so much, they would die for you? Are you honestly going to be that dumb? You're not dumb Erica, you're an extremely smart girl. So stop being so damn selfish and think about someone other than yourself! Think about our children inside you, that we made. That we're going to take care of. Think about me. I gave up my freedom for you because I love you so much. All I want to do is hold you, and love you, and be here for you. Damn it, stop pushing me away!"

He growled slightly, tears still streaming down his face as he slammed into the dresser, knocking it over loudly.

Erica flinched at the words 'dense' and 'dumb' as if he had smacked her. " I have been" She screamed, sitting up. " I've been thinking about someone other than me since the first night being attacked! I didn't tell you to join the pack! You decided that was what I wanted!" She gripped the blankets, her claws going through the material. " You're the one that decided to leave your mom! I told you to stay with her!"

Scott growled and grabbed the lamp from the dresser and threw it against the opposite wall.

"Because I love you! Because I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life! It's not my fault you have to push away every type of feeling there is! Stop being such a cold bitch, and maybe you'll see what's right in front of you! You are carrying my child! If you don't want to be with me then just say the word and you'll never fucking see me again!"

He was breathing hard and fuming as he screamed at her, clenching his fists tightly.

" If you think I'm unseeing than you're fucking blind Scott!" A new wave of tears where rolling down her cheeks. " I never once pushed away my feelings for you… Ever…. If I had we wouldn't be here…" The voice inside her heads was screaming at her that he was going to leave her while laughing.

Scott could never stand seeing her cry. He retreated and shook his head, turning away from her and kneeling down to pick up the glass from the lamp silently. He picked up the pieces slowly as tears kept rolling down his cheeks. He stared at the pieces of glass in his hands and spoke quietly.

"What do you want from me Erica? I've given up…everything for you. Just tell me what else you want and I'll do it. I love you. I just want you to be happy."

He looked at her from the floor with broken eyes and shrugged helplessly.

"Just tell me what to do. Please, just tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Erica rubbed her tears away, getting out of bed. "I've never wanted you to give up anything." She went down her knees, the glass digging into her skin. "I am happy… I'm just like everyone else, I have bad days and good days." She touched Scott's cheek gently. " I love you more than anyone, I'm only 16… I get scared and anxious but just because I don't show it doesn't mean I don't care about you…"

Scott let the tears flow and pulled her away from the glass, leaning back against the wall.

"I want to give you everything in the world. I wish you knew how much I want to. I want to be the best dad in the world to our kids, and I want to be with you forever but I can't give you the world right now. Just…just tell me what else I need to do. I just want to see your beautiful smile every day. We don't fight like this. We never have. Please…just…I don't want to fight like this with you. Anyone but you baby."

The tears had slowed down and Scott pulled Erica in his lap, lightly resting his hand on her stomach.

"This is our life now. I need you to be strong with me, because I can't raise them alone. And you're going to be the best mother, and the best woman in the world. Just let me help you. You don't have to do everything alone."

Erica let him pull her away from glass and picked it out of her knees while listening to him talk to her, slowly building up the little stones around her most dramatic emotions. " I don't want the world.." She told him, looking up at him, " I just want you…" Erica leaned into Scott when he pulled her into his lap, covering his hand with her own.

Scott lightly kissed her hair and held her head against his lips, rubbing his hand over her stomach lightly.

"This is our life. You, and these children are my life baby. I love you so much. I don't want to fight anymore," he whispered quietly, placing soft kisses against her hair.

" I know…" Erica's voice was soft. " Uh… I know this is totally lame.." She mumbled. "…But can we….uhm.. cuddle…?" Erica asked, blushing deeply. Erica just wanted to be close to him, wanted to talk and simply fall asleep in arms.

Scott laughed softly and nodded, picking her up carefully and looked around the room.

"I'll clean this up tomorrow baby," he said as he laid her down gently on the bed.

He laid down beside her and pulled her close in his side, wrapping both arms around her tightly as he pulled the covers up around them.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

" Okay… It's nothing really big to worry about" She told him as he laid her down. Erica wrapped her arms around Scott's body, happy for the comfort and the heat. " I love you too" She told him, lifting her head to look at him. " Without any doubt"

Scott smiled softly and kissed her softly, lifting her chin slightly. He pulled away and rubbed her back lightly.

"You need rest baby. You and my little angels in there," he said as a blush spread across his cheeks.

Erica kissed him back, practically melting against him. She sighed happily and smile a little. " We both need to rest" She kissed Scott's collarbone before laying her head down onto his chest.

Scott nodded and kissed her head, his heart swelling at the affection. He closed his eyes and kissed her head once more as he yawned.

"Goodnight beautiful…I love you."

Erica smiled softly, her eyes fluttering closed. " Goodnight. I love you too." She mumbled and it was long before she had drifted off to sleep, in the arms of the guy that she truly did love and couldnt see herself with anyone else.


End file.
